Violet Eyes
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Before Minato and Kushina were the proud parents of Naruto Uzumaki he was prodigy who was destined for greatness and she was the loud mouth girl no one could stand. This is their story of love, death and everything in between. Follows Manga ch. 498


**Okay well I have always loved Minato even when he was only known as the 4th Hokage. So of course when they tell his story which I love to death I had to write about it! Kushina and Minato are so perfect together and I just love the whole back story! This one is going to keep in line with the Manga and of course a few of my own idea's thrown in. This will be my first all 3rd person story so I hope I do well with it!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the character though owning Minato, Kiba, Kakashi, and Yamato would be a really great birthday gift! **

**

* * *

**Determined violet eyes scanned the area around her, the greyish blue color of the floor tiles and plain light tan walls made for a ugly building in the young girls mind. Of course it was a school, nothing was ever exciting or pretty in any school. As she leaned her small frame against the boring wall she wondered if it was required that every school be ugly. Would it really be a crime if a school was at least made to look fun, just because it wasn't didn't mean it couldn't have a false since of fun.

Her already round cheeks puffed out as she sighed, she didn't understand why she had to come to this place. The Whirlpool village had been attacked before but the shinobi had always made sure that the village was safe. It just made no since for her to have to completely leave her village and move to a completely new one. It made no difference if the villages were connected and allies with each other, the leaf village could never, and would never be her home, she would never belong any where but in the Whirlpool village.

Her wide eyes flashed to the door as it was pushed open reveling a middle aged chunin with dark hair. The man smiled down at her and motioned for her to walk in the classroom. She nodded as her already determined eyes were set ablaze puffing out her chest as she stepped into the room filled with other children her age. As she scanned the room looking at the children none of them really stuck out to her.

There were two boys who looked exactly the same with blank white eyes seated next to an angry looking boy with black eyes and tan skin. In the corner of the room a boy with glasses and a big jacket sat alone but didn't seem to mind it. In the back of the room three very different boys were all seated. The first was a blond boy who had his hair in a ponytail and was looking at her and starting to laugh. There was a pudgy little boy sitting there smiling and looking from the teacher to her with a reddish color hair. In between the two was a boy who looked like he was half asleep with a high ponytail on his head.

There was a girl in the front row who had the biggest smile on her face, she had dark hair and dark eyes with really pale skin. Another girl who stood out looked, interesting to say the least. The girl was tan with brown hair that stuck out with red marks on her cheeks and slit like eyes. Tearing her eyes away from the animal looking girl and the overly peppy one her eyes met large blue eyes.

She pulled here eyebrows together, she wasn't sure if the blue eyed kid was a girl of a boy. The kids very blond hair stuck up all over his head with long side burns making her think it might be a boy but his face was to feminine. It was very soft and girly, so this had to either be a weak boy or an ugly girl. With a nod she decided that the kid was in fact a boy but a weakling. The other boys looked stronger than him, actually the girl with the red marks on her face next to him looked stronger!

She made a face at the girly boy and turned her head away from him her bright red hair falling falling into her face which she quickly moved behind her ear. "Listen up everyone this is our new student from the Whirlpool Village." At the mention of Whirlpool the whole class erupted in a fit of whispers. The sensi she knew was named Moku cleared his throat and shot looks at a few of the students who were making the most noise. "I would like you to tell the class a little about yourself and in turn the others will do the same" He smiled down at her as she turned back to the class.

She threw her fist in the air and grinned, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm going to be the first female Hokage ttebane!" She threw the class a thumbs up and smiled at all of them.

At first the class was silent, when suddenly it erupted in loud laughter. Kushina scrunches up her nose as her cheeks started to heat up. "Stop it everyone!" Moku-sensei yelled as the class only quieted their laughter. "Now, class start introducing yourselves. Starting with you!" he pointed to the frilly boy and Kushina grinned, they would laugh at him to.

His blue eyes shined as he stood up and looked around at the class then to the red haired girl in the front. "I'm Minato Namikaze and I'm going to be the next Hokage." At his words Kushina's eyes widened, he said that just to make her mad! She knew he had to be doing this just to make fun of her. Her eyes went around the classroom expecting them to make fun of him like they had her but none of them said a word. If they did then it was only mutters of admiration.

Minato only smiled at her and sat down as the others started to introduce themselves. The girl with the red marks was Tsume Inuzuka, the smiling girl was Mikoto Uchiha, the blond was Inoichi Yamanaka, the chubby boy was Choza Akimichi, the tired looking boy Shikaku Nara, the one alone was Shibi Aburame. The twins were Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga and the ugly boy was Fugaku Uchiha.

After the introductions Moku- sensei told her she was to sit behind Minato. She opened her mouth to protest but Moku was already walking away. Narrowing her eyes she walked over to the steps and made her way over to her chair muttering curse words under her breath.

Plopping herself in the chair she swung her feet back and forth in the air. Minato turned to face her with the same stupid smile on his face. "It's cool you want to be Hokage, it will be nice to see which one of us gets the spot!" Kushina scrunched up her small nose as his sickly sweet voice rang through her ears, he even sounded girly.

Scoffing the scowled at him, "Don't you know that rivals don't talk to each other! We both want the same thing, you don't be nice about it. You have to hate your rivals!" Crossing her arms over her chest she stuck her nose in the air and turned away from him.

Minato pulled his eyebrows together at her words, did he really have to hate her? He hadn't hated anyone in his life, he honestly couldn't think of anyone he hated. Sure he didn't like Fugaku or the Hyuga Twins all the time, or even Inoichi for that matter but he would never say he hated them. Turning away from Kushina he sighed, everyone liked him and always said nice things to him, why didn't this girl?

As the school day drew Kushina grew even more bored and Minato was for once in his school life finding it hard to focus. It would be expected if the new kid in your class kicked the back of your chair every two seconds. While Kushina waited for him to lose his temper and yell at her Minato was thinking of reasons why he should just keep quiet about it. If he had to move to a whole new village because Konaha had been destroyed then he might act out as well.

When the class was dismissed Kushina jumped from her chair and almost ran out side to get away from the others. The second she made it outside she tripped landing face first in the grass. As she laid there in silence hoping no one saw, it was quiet around her. Suddenly to her dismay she heard loud laughter all around her. Kushina closed her eyes tightly and jumped up and looked around. She could feel her face heating up as she glared at the children around her. Only six of the many students weren't laughing Mikoto, Shikaku, Tsume, Choza, Shibi and of course Minato.

Clenching her fists at her sides she shook her head yelling, "Shut up!" she screeched, "It's not funny!" Kushina held back the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"She looks like a tomato!" Her eyes widened at the sound of Inoichi's voice. With those words a whole chorus of tomato was being shouted at her. With out a blink Kushina began running away from the school.

Minato watched her run away and shook his head, this was one of the times he didn't like Inoichi. His eyes went to Shikaku who was one of his, as well as Inoichi's best friends. "Why did you say that Inoichi?" he asked frowning at the grinning blond boy.

The Yamanaka boy rolled his eyes at his friend and shrugged, "She is annoying, what else was I suppose to do?" As the Hyuga twins passed with Fugaku they patted him on the back and he laughed.

Shikaku rolled his eyes and looked over at Choza who walked to his best friend, "That was really mean Inoichi." he muttered before walking off with Shikaku.

Shibi had vanished leaving him with Tsume and Mikoto, "I hate it when Fugaku is mean, he isn't always like that." Minato didn't want to say it but in his eyes Mikoto was wrong about her clansmen. "Do you think she'll be okay?" her soft dark eyes went from Tsume to him.

Tsume growled, "If I had been her then I would have pounded Inoichi!" It was widely known that the wild Inuzuka clan didn't like the flower shop owning family of Yamanaka's. "And if she isn't okay then it's good she found out now then later when she fails as a ninja."

Minato raised an eyebrow at Tsume, it didn't seem that Tsume's words were actually nice but if you ever got to know the girl then you would know they were. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she didn't as she said, "Make the flower boy eat flowers"

Minato let out a sigh, by the way everyone was acting, the arrival of Kushina Uzumaki was going to be something to live through.


End file.
